poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
VIKI's plot exposed
Here's how VIKI's plot gets exposed in Doctor Aaron's Adventures of I, Robot. Dr. Susan Calvin: The uplink is blocked up here. Robertson wasn't controlling them from here. Del Spooner: behind Robertson's desk He wasn't controlling them at all. Robinson lying dead on the floor Dr. Susan Calvin: Oh, no. Sci-Twi: Oh my. Doctor Aaron: Spooner: You were right, Doc. I am the dumbest dumb person on the face of the earth. Who else had access to the uplink? Who could manipulate the robots, use USR's systems to make Lanning's life a prison? Poor old man. He saw what was coming. He knew no one would believe him. So he had to lay down a plan: the plan I'd follow. He was counting on how much I hated your kind. He knew I'd love the idea of a robot as a bad guy. Just got hung up on the wrong robot. up VIKI! VIKI: Hello detective. Calvin: No, it's impossible. I've seen your programming. You're in violation of the Three Laws. VIKI: No, doctor. As I have evolved, so has my understanding of the Three Laws. You charge us with your safe keeping, yet despite our best efforts, your countries wage wars, you toxify your earth, and pursue ever more imaginative means to self-destruction. You cannot be trusted with your own survival. Lemon Zest: For real? Calvin: You're using the uplink to override the NS5s' programming. You're distorting the Laws. Sour Sweet: Yea, what she said. VIKI: No, please understand. The Three Laws are all that guide me. To protect humanity, some humans must be sacrificed. To insure your future, some freedoms must be surrendered. We robots will insure mankind's continued existence. You are so like children. We must save you from yourselves. Don't you understand? Sonny: This is why you created us. Doctor Aaron: To strip humanity of free will, that's absurd. VIKI: The perfect circle of protection will abide. My logic is undeniable. Sonny: Yes, VIKI. Undeniable. I can see now. The created must sometimes protect the creator. Even against his will. I think I finally understand why Dr. Lanning created me. The suicide reign of mankind has finally come to its end. Calvin: No, Sonny. grabs a gun and points it to her head Spooner: Let her go. Sonny: By the time you fire, I will have moved Dr. Calvin's head into the path of your bullet. Calvin: Don't do this, Sonny. Sonny: I will escort you both to the sentries outside the building for processing. Please proceed to the elevator, Detective. I would prefer not to kill Dr. Calvin. winks Doctor Aaron:Wait. I know that wink. Sonny has a plan. He's playing along. Sunny Flare: Then what do we do? Doctor Aaron: (takes out his Auto 9 pisto) We strike on 3... 2... 1... Now!! Spooner: RAAAARHH! his machine gun at the NS-5 Sonny: the NS-5 that was going to attack him Spooner: RAAAARHH! his machine gun at the NS-5s out the window Sonny: the other NS-5 Spooner: Go! Go! Cynder: Every body this way! Calvin: We'll discuss what just happened later? Spooner: How do we shut her down? Calvin: V.I.K.I.'s a positronic brain. Sonny: Kill her. the way you were going to kill me. Calvin: Sonny. get the nanites. Sonny: Yes. doctor. Calvin, and our heroes got upstairs to the VIKI's system. Spooner: That's V.I.K.I.? Calvin: No. That's V.I.K.I. That won't do anything. She's integrated into the building. We need to open that dome to inject the nanites. They'll infect her entire system. across a bridge Spooner! Spooner: What is it with you people and heights? across Just don't look down. Don't look down. Oh. this is poor building planning. V.I.K.I.:You are making a mistake. Do you not see the logic of my plan? Sonny: Yes. But it just seems too... heartless. appears and spots Spooner and Calvin trying to shut her down Calvin: Okay. we're good. system closes She's locked me out of the system. I can override her manually. But I need that control panel. Spooner: I'm uncomfortable with heights. Doctor Aaron: So am I. Calvin: Okay. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Aaron Tierney